The Serpent (Eden Rising)
Rhino - The Buzzhorn | Status=Alive | Age=56 | Family=''Sean'' (son) Ronald Weiss (former accomplice) Leigh Vega (former accomplice) Noel (former lieutenant) Santiago (lieutenant) Gwen Hayes (former prisoner) Tamsin Pillsbury (former prisoner) | Actor=Bryan Cranston}} Frank Wyatt, better known as The Serpent, is a recurring antagonist in Eden Rising. He is a man of intense power who leads his own band of rebels and pirates, looting communities all along the coast of France. His intentions have been to focus on destroying Eden for a long time, but until now he hasn't had the tools he's needed. He seems deeply indebted to the United Nations, putting his hatred for Eden behind and offering a peaceful resolution to their conflicts in order to appease the U.N.'s leader, Papadakis. He has an intense link with Leigh, revealed to be that he was co-founder of the Il Alichino bio-terrorist unit who used their knowledge and power for radical religious control alongside her father and his close friend Ronnie Weiss. History |-|Pre-history= It is known that Frank had a son named Sean, who created a college study group called the Il Alichino, believing the world would end soon because of humanity becoming sinful and decadent. Because he was a politician, Frank was warned about a big government conspiracy revolving around the release of a virus. So Frank took over Sean's study group and it. Frank was able to get his army buddy Ronald Weiss sucked into it. The day of Ronnie's daughter Leigh's wedding, the virus was spread and infection began. Frank discovered Leigh floating in a river downstream, the only known survivor of her wedding party. He brought Leigh to Ronnie, and knew of her brainwashing. It is known that after this, Frank went to France, where he set up base of operations there with a few other members of the Il Alichino. However, here is where Frank decided to split off, severing ties with Leigh completely after sending the last vials of the original, but ever-mutating, virus on board the La Mer, the first cruise liner since the world fell apart. Finding a new purpose without the Il Alichino, Frank set up a pirating empire on an island he owned in the waters surrounding France. Here, he adopted his new persona, the pirate leader The Serpent. He decided to do a lot of experimenting on the infected to learn more about how they function. He also started up a form of entertainment for the people living on the island, called the SlaughterBowl. It is a televised game show where contestants must move through an obstacle course and score points by killing the infected that roam throughout, or even by killing their fellow contestants. He has always had some bitterness toward Eden and has been trying to destroy it for a long time. His exact motives, however, are unclear at this point. |-|Season 3= The Serpent kidnapped Ash and PJ. He grew fond of PJ quickly, because of his similarities to The Serpent's dead son Sean. He forced Ash to participate in the SlaughterBowl game show. So impressed with his debut, The Serpent rewarded Ash with a night in the pretty pink house by the lavender fields on the night, to spend with the beautiful hairdresser and lab assistant, Tamsin. In the rescue mission that Leigh was part of, to retrieve Ash and PJ, The Serpent and Leigh came face-to-face, where he revealed who he was before - her father's close friend Frank and one of the original co-conspirators for the Il Alichino. In a struggle to keep her true identity concealed from the others in her group, Leigh just shot him. He was considered dead. However, a group of pirates led by Santiago attacked Anton and tried to recruit him. He apparently escaped and arrived at Eden, warning them that The Serpent wasn't dead and he is planning an imminent attack on Eden. He and his posse arrived at Eden, offering to leave without attacking if Séverine is brought to him. Séverine, despite the protests of her people, gives into The Serpent's demands, hoping to spare her home. The Serpent and his men retreat once Sev surrenders as his prisoner. Turns out, The Serpent was kidnapping her under orders of Papadakis, leader of the United Nations and his personal sponsor. Trivia *The Serpent chose his name because "the serpent" is like the antithesis to Eden, as the snake corrupted Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists